paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Envier Than Envy
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Lookout at daytime. Cut to the inside, where Marshall, Zuma and Skye are hanging up a painting of Apollo the Super Pup on an empty area on a wall. Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were on the other side of the room drinking from their water bowls) Skye: That's a nice painting you did, Marshall Marshall: Thanks, Skye Rocky: (sighs) I’m already too exhausted to help hang up the paintings Marshall: Well, this is because I wanted to. I find this very relaxing Zuma: After this, we can go outside and play, right? Marshall: Yeah. You guys did promise to help me… (turns to Rocky) ...but it looks like someone broke that promise Rocky: Who, me? Rubble: You sat there all day Skye: Yeah. Why not do your fair share? Rocky: (sighs) Well...okay (The mixed breed gets up and takes a painting to hang up) Zuma: Where's Chase, by the way? Skye: He did tell us he has important things to do Rubble: (sadly) What if he doesn’t want to be our friend anymore? Marshall: Dude, don’t say that! Skye: Yeah. Chase is our very best friend. He would never forget about us (Suddenly, the sound of loud footsteps are heard, catching everyone’s attention) Rocky: What was that? Marshall: Let's go find out! (He goes over to the door to see who it is. Once he heads to the door, there stood Chase and Arachno the large orange spider. Both are grinning like idiots as the five pups come up to them) Chase/Arachno: (waving in unison) Hey, guys! Rubble: Ahh! A spider! Rocky: Relax, it's just our friend, Arachno Rubbble: Oh Marshall: (crossing to them, a bit rattled) Hey, Chase. Good to see you again, Arachno Zuma: Arachno? Rocky: He’s a spider that gave us the directions to find the cure for your sleeping sickness Zuma: Oh. That makes sense Chase/Arachno: Doesn’t it feel great to be awake again? Zuma: I guess Marshall: Uh, guys? What’s going on? Chase: Don’t worry. We’re just playing around Rubble: Since when? Arachno: Oh, boy! We simply had a good time together these past three days. You could say it was hissssss-terical! Chase: Ooooh! Sneaky! Arachno: (laughing) Just s-s-snakin’ around! (Both laugh) Chase: Good one, Arachno! Rocky: Huh? Arachno: It’s kind of an inside joke from this weekend. You wouldn’t really get it unless you were there Skye: (gasps) That reminds me. Chase, I need you to help me reorganize my collection of dolls Chase: Oh! Sorry, Skye. I’ve got stuff to do with Arachno. He’s going to tell me all of the jokes he came up with Arachno: Don’t worry. It won’t be long (The pair left, leaving the four friends to exchange truly baffled looks) Zuma: Since when have Chase and Arachno had inside jokes? (Cut to just the inside front door of the tower; it swings open to show the five pups) Rocky: Hey guys! (They step in. Cut to the nine animatronics, watching TV. They look up with a happy gasp) Cappy: Hey! How are you guys doing on this fine day? Marshall: Eh, it was alright Jack: Alright? (nudges Marshall a bit) Where have you been, boy? It’s a great day! Don’t stay inside hanging up paintings! Just go out and have fun! Marshall: Jack, I only did it because I want to Jack: Oh. (smiling) Sounds reasonable! Spike: Hey, have you all noticed how Chase is always busy? Thorn: He had stuff to do Rocky: (sighs) We noticed Arachno: (from o.s.) Hello! (The others turn to look back toward the door; pan quickly to the large spider, entering the tower with Chase) Arachno: This makes twice I’m seeing your four friends in one day, Chase. Aren’t I lucky! Felix: I’m going upstairs (The phoenix hastily goes up the stairs and into the room) Kunekune: Chase. Arachno. How are you guys doing? Chase: We’re doing great Arachno: “Orange" you glad we did? (Pup and spider break into a round of laughs as the spider crosses to the others) Arachno: “Orange" you glad...oh, Arachno, you are a card! Chase: Arachno, that’s really funny Arachno: Chase, please. You’ll make me blush Chase: You do seem to be turning a shade of… (Cut to a large cut-out of an apple with a hole on the topmost part, with Arachno peeking his head through the opening) Arachno: ...red? (He and Chase laughed heartily, and the others follow with an uneasy chuckle that lasts for only a second or two) Rocky: (flatly) Let me guess… Arachno: (giddily) Another one of my inside jokes? Yes! Chase: I wish you guys were there Marshall: We kinda do, but we had things to get done and over with. I hope you understand Chase: I do understand (Cut to Rocky) Rocky: Hmmm… (Dissolve to him, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Skye sitting at a wooden bench. Nearby is Alex, who is playing with his toy cars) Rocky: Chase bonding with Arachno...then making jokes with him? Must have been some weekend Zuma: (smugly) Someone upset he missed it? Rubble: No way! Skye: Don’t you think that’s a good thing, Rocky? Marshall: Yeah. They seem so happy together Rocky: Well maybe Chase is just bottling up his emotions Others: Huh? Rocky: You don’t see it, do you? Marshall: See what? Rocky: How they’re bonding? Zuma: Yeah. That’s good, right? Rocky: No, Zuma! It’s not good! It's bad! Skye: Why do you say that? Rocky: Well, look at it this way; Chase always has stuff to do with Arachno. He is constantly delaying plans and wanting to wait to do said plan for another time Marshall: I don’t understand Rocky: Don’t you get it? Why would he do that? He's barely ever spent time with us. That Arachno is up to something! (Cut to Alex, who has been overhearing the conversation) Alex: Excuse me for eavesdropping, but when your friend is spending more time with a new friend than you, then that could mean...he’s trying to abandon you (The foursome on the bench gasped, then Marshall gives a disbelieving glare to Rocky) Marshall: (gasps) Chase abandoning us? Rocky: Uh, yeah, duh! Don’t you see? Chase always has plans with Arachno. It’s almost like...It sounds like… (uneasily) It’s sort of like… Skye: He’d rather spend time with Arachno than with us? (Brief silence) Rubble: No! Chase would never do that! I don’t believe Rocky Marshall: Yeah, me neither Skye: Same here Zuma: Me neither Rocky: Oh, come on, guys! (Cut to Alex) Alex: So what’s Arachno like? (Cut to frame all) Rocky: Well, he’s a giant spider, probably as big as Daisy the hippo Alex: Then, Arachno must be a mythical spider. He’s probably a mythical spider that takes over your body. He probably keeps some kind of poison in his body, and that poison messes up Chase’s brain so much that he only pays attention to him (The five pups on the bench gasped) Marshall: Wait. Spiders carry poison in their bodies? Rubble: No wonder I'm scared of them! Alex: Actually, what I meant to say is most spiders are venomous Zuma: What does..."venomenous" mean? Alex: Venomous. It means he’s capable of biting and/or stinging while putting some poison in your body Skye: Gross Rocky: (gasps) That would explain --- Marshall: Nothing! Alex: Arachno has already gotten Chase. Now the venom is spreading throughout his body, making her pay more attention to Arachno... Zuma: It's like he's under mind control or something! Marshall: Oh please! You’re acting like Arachno is possessing Chase! Come on, guys (The other pups left, leaving Rocky and Alex behind) Rocky: Huh? Alex: Oh, don’t mind them. They just don’t know that those kinds of spiders exist. Hmm...I wonder what else Arachno has up his sleeves (He heads back to play with his toy cars) Rocky: (to himself) Since when was he so smart? Dissolve to a long shot of the Lookout at nighttime. Cut to the interior; the doorbell rings. Ryder opens the door and Arachno is at the doorstep, holding a plate of cookies in one of his arms) Arachno: Howdy there (Cut to Rocky who peeks out beside Ryder; he gasped. Back to the pair at the door) Ryder: Good evening. Are you here for someone? Arachno: I was wondering if Chase is here. I made him some dog biscuits. (Rocky runs up to him) Rocky: No, no, no, no! Chase is allergic to ---! (Chase enters) Chase: Yum, dog biscuits! Rocky: What? Arachno: (to Chase) Hey there (Rocky pushes Chase aside) Rocky: Well, since when did you make dog biscuits? Arachno: I thought I should start, and --- Rocky: We don't care. Bye! (He closes the door. Arachno turns around, looking downcasted) Arachno: Oh, that was rude (Back to Chase; who has the biscuits in his pup bowl. He is about to eat them when Rocky pushes it away from him) Rocky: Chase, no! Chase: Huh? (He takes the bowl and dumps the biscuits into the garbage can. Ryder walks in) Ryder: Rocky, what are you doing? Rocky: Saving Chase's life! Chase: From what? (Cut to the rest of the pups who are behind them) Marshall: He thinks Arachno gave Chase some poison that causes him to pay more attention to him Skye: But we know that’s not really true Zuma: It’s just that someone is jealous Rubble: Yup (Rocky walks up to them) Rocky: I am not jealous! Maybe you guys are too! Why can’t you guys see how bad this is? Skye: That Chase made a new friend? Rubble: What’s so bad about that? Rocky: Well, I don’t know, but that doesn’t mean you should be okay with it Marshall: And why shouldn’t we be okay with it? (Zoom out a bit to frame Chase and Ryder) Ryder: All right, that's enough, all of you. In case this turns into an argument, I want all six of you pups to go to bed. It’s getting late Zuma: (yawns) You’re right about one thing. I’m tired to hearing Rocky talk nonsense about Arachno Skye: Me too Marshall: Me three Rubble: Same here. Rocky: Hopefully, they’ll take me seriously. (Ryder walks in) Ryder: Rocky, you look rather glum lately. Is everything --- Rocky: (interrupts) Yes, everything’s okay! And...I’m not glum. I’m glad. I’m glad Chase is having such a good time with Arachno Chase: It’s too bad you missed out (All six of them head off to bed) Rocky: I can’t believe we missed out on all that bonding! Skye: So you are jealous Rocky: Ha! Me? Jealous? Don’t make me laugh, Skye. I bet you guys are jealous Marshall: No way Skye: Yeah. I’m not jealous at all Rubble: Me neither Zuma: Same here Rocky: But the bonding! Skye: Rocky, please. Just let it go Rocky: (scoffs) You wish. It’s not like we can try to...recreate memories! (Gasp) That’s it! Others: Huh? Rocky: We can find out how they come up with those jokes and how their bonding even started! (The other four groaned) Rocky: Meet me at the Pup Park tomorrow! (Fade in to the Pup Park in the morning; Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma and Skye --- the four beside him are sulking --- are facing the animatronics, Chase, and Arachno) Rocky: Thank you all for coming. I wouldn’t have asked you here if it wasn’t important Jack: I love importance! (To Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Skye) Rocky: I want to know how these "funny moments" you shared came to be. First, let’s start with the jokes Arachno: What jokes? Are they not punny enough for you? (All but Rocky laugh at full voice) Chase: Arachno and I had so much fun together. It’s almost like...you wished you were there Rocky: Honestly Ulysses: It’s too bad you had to miss out Jack: Ooh! Rocky, are you suggesting time travel? Felix: No way, Jack. Time travel is not something to be messed with Rocky" Can we just get back on topic here? We simply need to re-create everything that led to these jokes Arachno: Oh, that’s a brilliant idea! (to Chase) Shall we begin with the puppet show that kicked off the amazing weekend your friends missed out on? Rocky: What puppet show? Arachno: The one that happened in town two days ago Rocky: All right. So you and Chase went to the puppet show, and then what happened? (Cut to the giant spider) Arachno: Oh, well, first I expressed my displeasure with the popcorn there, and everyone is just getting into their seats Rocky: Yes? Go on. Arachno: And then...the minute the show started, someone in the front row...shouted something Rocky: Yes? Arachno: It was something like…Huh, I don’t remember Chase: Someone told a joke out loud Rocky: What is it? Chase: It was something like… Arachno: Got it! The joke went something like this; those two marionettes are sure to get into a tangle of trouble! (The two laughed) Rocky: Are you sure there’s something you forgot? Some other detail about the puppet show that you’re forgetting? Arachno: (a bit snippy) Well, I don’t know about you, but re-creating every single detail is wearing me out (Chase crosses to Rocky) Chase: Yeah, Rocky. If you don’t get it by now, I don’t think you’ve ever gonna get it Rocky: But it’s really important that I figure this out Arachno: Well, there is one thing we forgot Rocky: (smiling) What? Arachno: You! (Laugh) Rocky: Me? (The smile is instantly gone) Arachno: Duh. You weren’t there to see it. No matter how hard we try, we can’t possibly re-create our weekend of fun exactly as it happened. Of course, you pups weren’t there Cappy: He makes a good point Spike: And don’t worry, dude. I’m sure you’ll have your time with Arachno (They all leave, leaving Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and Skye standing gloomily alone. Dissolve to the interior of the living room of the tower) Rocky: I’m not buying it. Not for a second (Cut to frame all but Arachno and Chase present, sulking) Rocky: There is definitely something else going on here, guys Marshall: Or, maybe there isn’t, and that you should just drop this whole thing and admit that you’re jealous Rocky: Don’t you guys want to figure out why they find it funny? Or why they think they had this amazing and hilarious time together? Arachno’s definitely up to something. He obviously injected poison into Chase’s body that causes him to pay more attention to him. Don’t you guys think that’s a bad thing? Maybe Arachno isn’t as much of a good guy as we thought he was Thorn: Wait. So you’re saying…? Rocky: Arachno is definitely a bad guy. And there’s no way we’re letting him get away with it Kunekune: Arachno hasn’t gotten away with anything Rocky: No, don’t you see? Chase’s under a spell Ulysses: Well...now that you mention it, he does seem a bit...off Rocky: Exactly. Come on, we have no time to waste! (He runs off with the others following behind. Fade to a close-up of Rocky’s reflection, framed upside-down on the surface of a glowing pink liquid) Rocky: Samuel, what do you think? Can you undo Arachno’s magic? (Cookie crumbs drop into view and sink into the mix, causing his image to disappear into the ripples and sluggish bubbles. Cut to frame him and the others facing the sphinx across the cauldron that stands in the center) Samuel: For what reason? Are you certain Chase is under a spell? Rocky: He’s having fun with Arachno, that’s why! Samuel: Hm. A friendship with a giant spider is truly a shock. But who’s to say it is something that you want to put an end to? Skye: We know for a fact that Chase is our friend. He would never abandon us or leave the PAW Patrol (Samuel snags a bottle from a bush and fills it up with the pink liquid. He carries it over to Rocky, who receives it) Rocky: Thanks, Samuel (Dissolve to a long shot of the Lookout, now standing under a morning sky. Cut to show the pups and the animatronics sitting in the lobby) Cappy: We’re glad you’re okay, Chase Chase: It’s great that you guys care for me, but why can’t Arachno know about this meeting? Spike: Don’t worry about it Thorn: We’re just spending time with you, that’s all (The front door swings open to show a chipper Rocky) Rocky: Hey, gang! Jack: Ooohh! You look excited! Rocky: I am excited! We’re gonna have fun today! Jack: Yay! Rocky: Just one small thing before the fun begins. (goes to Chase with potion bottle) Chase, I need you to drink this potion to break Arachno’s spell on you (His grin is met by a look of confusion from the pup) Chase: A spell? Manny: Don’t worry. It’s safe! Cappy: So what if Arachno injected a poison inside of you so you thought you can leave us and spend time with him… Felix: ...And now you two had all those inside jokes that you seem to be constantly laughing at? Marshall: Well, now you’ll be free from that poison (Chase regards the bottle with distrust) Chase: Poison? Kunekune: You sure you don’t feel any pain? Chase: Guys, I had a nice time with Arachno. (puts bottle aside) It’s really nothing to worry about. (Rocky gives it back to him) Rocky: Exactly. You thought you having fun with a giant spider is nothing to worry about, but it really isn’t because you’re under a spell that made you think you’re better off with Arachno.” Chase: What? But I’m not under a spell Rocky: (opens bottle) You don’t have to lie to us, Chase. The only reason you won’t drink the potion is because deep down inside of you, you know there’s a chance Arachno has you under his power! Chase: (offended) Rocky! How could you say such a thing? Felix: Chase, you know it had to be done. We don’t know Arachno like you do Chase: (offended) Honestly, you guys are accusing him of being downright evil! And to top it off, you’re accusing me of not being able to tell he was up to something! What do you think he’s doing? Skye: We’re keeping you safe from Arachno! Rubble: Yeah Chase: (in disbelief) Safe from Arachno?! Safe from what? Marshall: You know, his magic! Chase: You guys aren’t telling me something. What is it I have to be safe from? Why do you think he’s casting a spell on me? What did he even do to you guys?! And more importantly...why do you want me away from him so much?! (The last question hit everyone like a slap to the face. Before anyone could say anything, the door automatically opens to reveal Arachno standing on the other side and holds a puppet in one of his hands) Arachno: Chase! You guys didn’t tell me you’re holding a meeting! Chase: We weren’t. It’s a little hard to explain Arachno: Heh. Orange you glad I came in on time? (The two let go with laughter, but the sound gets on everyone else’s nerve) Rocky: (yelling) It’s not funny! Arachno: It’s funny if you were there Rocky: That's it, I've had enough of this. LET'S GET HIM!!! (All kids but Chase charged toward the giant spider yelling with unadulterated anger. They tackle him down and held him by all eight of his legs) Rubble: Take that, mean old spider! Spike: You're not taking Chase away from us! Chase: Guys, what are you doing? Rocky: (angry) No! What are you doing?! Chase: Huh? (The others gathered around Rocky, mirroring his expression) Spike: We weren’t included! Thorn: How dare you exclude us! Skye: We thought you like to spend time with Arachno instead of us! Manny: But instead, you just decided to abandon us just so you could make one giant spider happy! Cappy: We were jealous, okay?! Jealous of you and Arachno! Rocky: Yeah! You had a lot more fun with Arachno than we did! Zuma: That’s why we tried to separate you two! Marshall: Yeah! (Chase gasps) Chase: You guys...were jealous of us? All but Chase & Arachno: Yeah Chase: Well...I’m sorry if I made you all feel left out Arachno: No, I’m sorry I made them feel left out Chase: You didn’t do anything wrong, Arachno. But as for you guys...If you really want to spend time with us, you could’ve just said so (Everyone else looked at her with apologetic expression) Chase: You’re allowed to feel a little jealous about it. You just have to be able to admit that that’s what you’re feeling so you can let it go Rocky: You may be right. And I guess trying to ruin a friendship won’t make the feeling go away Rubble: And we’ll try not to re-create everything that happened Arachno: Honestly, I wasn’t trying to make you all jealous Chase: I know you’re not. So do you guys want to give him a second chance? Rocky: Well...I guess it doesn’t hurt (The other kids let Arachno free) Rocky: Arachno, I really want to see how you make amazing webs. (The spider stands up) Arachno: Totally. But we’ll have to do it in a forest...or anything that’s big, because I’m big, and you guys are small (All laughed as they exit the Lookout) Arachno: What’s the biggest thing in the world that you can think of? (No answer) Mountains? The sky? The universe? Oh, the universe is big enough. I can build my web there (Laughter) Zuma: I don’t think spiders can build webs in space Ulysses: Especially large ones (“Iris out” to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three